Many electronic components are sensitive to temperature. For example, an electronic component such as a memory device has a well-defined threshold temperature such that if the operating temperature of the device moves above the threshold temperature, then the device may fail, operate unreliably, or become damaged in some fashion. Hence, the operating temperature of an electronic component has to be controlled so that it remains below the threshold temperature.
Accordingly, there are thermal management systems to detect when an operating temperature of an electronic component is above the threshold temperature, and to take steps to bring the operating temperature back to below the threshold temperature.
In at least one such thermal management system known to the inventor, the operating temperature of the electronic component is determined using a temperature sensor that measures a voltage or voltage differential, for example, across two junctions in a diode, to determine the operating temperature. Since the voltage or voltage differential is small, such a temperature sensor has to have complex electronics to detect the voltage/voltage differential. This pushes up the cost of the temperature sensor. Further, the temperature sensor has to be periodically read or sampled by a controller in order to get the latest value for the operating temperature. Having to periodically sample the temperature sensor has the effect of reducing the number of memory cycles in a given period.